


Fluff Alphabet

by alltimelilly



Series: Make Me Feel Bingo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: No Infinity War or Endgame, Other, a few sentences about anxiety, i think theres swearing, talks about trauma for like one sentence, very much so fluff, who is canon idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Learn your fluff ABC's with your significant other, Pietro Maximoff.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Series: Make Me Feel Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141382
Kudos: 31





	Fluff Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited! This is for [@girl-next-door-writes](https://girl-next-door-writes.tumblr.com/) 's bingo challenge! In this challenge, there are 16 squares with prompts to write fanfic for. I have never written a fluff alphabet but I loved this! (so much that there may be a Loki one sooner than later). Also canon? We don't know her. No Infinity War or Endgame and this Pietro is basically a mashup of every fanfic pietro I have ever written, I love him.
> 
> I am using the fluff alphabet template from @queervibesmydude on Tumblr and [here](https://queervibesmydude.tumblr.com/post/615438811181334528/fluff-alphabet-template) is a link to their post!

**A = Admiration (what do they absolutely adore about you?)**

Pietro loves your wit and sarcasm. He tells a lot of jokes and likes that you can quickly dish it back to him, and it can distract you both for quite a while going back and forth. It's clear your energies match, and he is obsessed with it. Yes, there have been late nights after missions where he's made stupid decisions where you don't let up on him, but he won't let you know that he encourages it.

**B = Body (what is their favorite part of your body?)**

It's a little surprising how much he likes your hands. He loves to hold hands, as it is a subtle way to show your love for one another. He's constantly go-go-going with being so fast, and he can even vibrate if he sits still for too long. But when he's got you there to hold his hands and keep him grounded, he calms down and can be as still as a statue knowing you're by his side.

**C = Cuddling (how do they like to cuddle?)**

Pietro is a big cuddle bug. Anywhere: couch, bed, the breakfast bar, it's never-ending. Like with holding hands, having you by his side keeps him grounded and calm, and he likes to listen to your heartbeat. Though he enjoys being a big spoon, he does love putting his head on your chest to listen to your heart because it keeps him in the moment.

**D = Dates (what does their ideal date with you look like?)**

As Avengers, you both are pretty busy, but you make time for each other. Some of the subtlest dates are the nicest, just eating pizza, watching movies, and some cuddling will satisfy both of you. But there are those days where Pietro will whisk you off to France or Mexico for more adventurous and romantic dates, but you appreciate both types.

**E = Emotions (how do they express emotion around you?)**

After HYDRA and joining the Avengers, then almost dying, Pietro struggles with showing too much emotion. Wanda has always known exactly how he feels because they are so close, so he's not used to talking about it too much. However, you know (especially after he almost died) how important it is to make sure he is feeling alright. He is very good at showing love, not so much when he's down. But as time goes on, he's getting better at talking to you about it, and you work through it together (sometime's with Wanda's help and hints that he's down).

**F = Family (do they want one? If they do, when?)**

He does. Not right now, as both of you are busy at saving the world constantly, but eventually he wants some kids. He'd love to have some children to chase around, but he still wants to live life with just you for a while until adding to the family.

**G = Gifts (how do they feel about gift giving? What are their habits when it comes to this?)**

Gifts are fun for both of you! You don't buy too many things for each other, but the occasional gift is good and enjoyable. Though, he always says "you didn't have to do that" but then immediately turn around and give you something as well. Sometimes they're from amazon or Walmart, but sometimes they're from his adventures when he needed to run halfway across the world. 

**H = Holding Hands (when/how do they like to hold hands?)**

This has been mentioned a few times, and Pietro _loves_ to hold hands. Whenever he sits or stands still for too long, or gets anxious/nervous, he vibrates from all the pent up energy. When you two first started dating, he was so nervous to mess things up that he didn't even realize he was vibrating and shaking until he heard it in his voice. Once you realized that you can calm him down by holding his hand, it became a constant thing. You guys hold hands all the time, partially because Pietro needs you to keep him grounded, but also because you both like the small way of showing love. 

**I = Injury (how would they act if you got hurt?)**

Pietro gets really worried, like insanely worried. You and his sister are his whole world, so if there's even the slightest chance of losing either of you, he freaks out. Even at just some scratches or small wounds, he always assumes the worst. After he almost died from Ultron, injuries have been much more surreal and he will do anything to protect you...no matter how much you demand you're perfectly fine.

**J = Jokes (do they like to joke around with or prank you? how?)**

Pietro is definitely a jokester! With his speed, pulling pranks makes it really easy (but also really easy to know it was him). He likes to steal things out of your hands when he runs by you, because he likes to hear your frustrated groan and to see you run after him, even though you'll never catch up. Eventually, he gives it back while also sneaking a kiss onto your cheek. Also, like with letter A, you two can go back and forth with your sarcasm and dumb jokes about each other.

**K = Kisses (how do they like to kiss you?)**

Pietro is not shy of showering you in kisses. But his favorites are forehead kisses when you're almost asleep, or the quick kisses he steals when he's running. He does enjoy having fun and kissing your hand like a princess from time to time, but he loves each and every one at any chance he gets. Yes, he has run past you mid battle and kissed you, completely throwing you off only for him to cuss him out over comms while punching people.

**L = Love (how do they show you they love you?)**

He's very open about his love for you. There is nothing secret about your love, and he shows it in a lot of different ways. All his jokes are out of love, and you know that, which is why all of your jokes are out of love, too. When you two first started dating though, you both were a bit awkward when around other people, but now it's PDA pretty much always.

**M = Memory (favorite memory together?)**

One of yours and Pietro's favorite memories is when you first told Wanda you two were seeing each other. You'd been friends with both of them when they first joined the Avengers and you two started dating only like a year after. You were kind of keeping it a secret from the whole team because you didn't want to cause any drama or weirdness if others would be around you, but you knew you had to tell Wanda. You decided to have dinner with her and Pietro, which wasn't weird because the three of you spent a lot of time together, but you wanted to break the news to her there. She burst out laughing while you and Pietro looked at each other, a bit confused, while she said "I've known for weeks. Does love really make you that stupid where you forgot that I can read minds?" And no neither of you have ever lived that down, but it is funny to look back on. How did _both_ of you manage to forget that very important fact?

**N = Nightmare (what is their worst fear?)**

Definitely you getting hurt. Any kind of hurt, big or small. He hates the thought of it and has had many actual nightmares of something happening to you, to the point where he's woken up having trouble breathing. Ever since his near death experience, everything surrounding that has been a bit rough and when he has nightmares of you getting hurt, it always jerks him awake. You have worked with him to talk about his nightmares and they've gotten better, but he will always worry about you getting hurt. He heals quicker than a normal person, and he's almost died, so he can't even imagine how bad it could be for you.

**O = Oddity (what is one quirk they have?)**

It's been touched on a few times, but with all of Pietro's energy he can start to vibrate if he sits/stands still for too long. But he also vibrates when he's nervous or anxious. The first few times walking around after his recovery from Ultron, he was shaking and vibrating because he was scared, even though he was practically healed. On his first few dates with you, he was vibrating because he didn't want to mess anything up and he _really_ liked you, so he was beyond nervous. He doesn't get nervous with you anymore, and most times he vibrates from his energy or if he's really stressed. You secretly loved seeing it on your dates, because it showed how much he cared about being with you and making sure everything was perfect. Now, it is a good indicator to his emotions which can sometimes be hard to read, but at least it's one that you get right.

**P = Pet Names (what do they like to call you?)**

Of course, Pietro loves slipping into some Sokovian for nicknames like _draga_ and _dragoste_ , which mean dear and love, and it's ones that you love because you hear his accent fully when he speaks Sokovian. He does love calling you princess, too, especially when he kisses your hand.

**Q = Quality Time (how do they like to spend time with you?)**

A lot of his free time is spent with you. Living at Avengers Compound, you two see each other quite often, but you always make time for one another. You watch a lot of movies and play video games (Mario Kart is dangerous, it can either be a competition or just fun. But most times a competition), and when it gets too intense you settle for calming games like Animal Crossing or Minecraft. You two aren't allowed to play Monopoly anymore.

**R = Rhythm (what song reminds you of them?)**

Kometa by JONY! It's a Russian song but the chorus translates to 

_Everything is wrong without you  
I'm flying to you, as if a comet  
And even at gunpoint  
I will find you, I will find you_

Pietro loves you and loves being with you, and just like the song, everything is wrong without you. He will do anything to keep you safe and to make sure nothing happens to you. It just so happens that he is fast, much like a comet flying, and he will be there in seconds to be by your side.

**S = Secrets (how open are they with you?)**

He doesn't have much to hide, really. Ever since he and Wanda told the Avengers about their experience at HYDRA, there weren't many secrets to keep, so he is very open. He tells you when he has a nightmare, when he's worried about you, but there are no secrets between you two. Except for his emotions when he's down, but everyday you get better at figuring that out.

**T = Time (how long did it take you to get together?)**

They joined the Avengers after Ultron, and he was recovering for a few months after all the bullets he took. But you were very close friends with him and Wanda, even while he was recovering. So when he came back, fully healed, the friendship was already there. There was always slight attraction to one another, and it took about a year after he recovered for you two to start dating. You've been together for a few years now and everything is going smoothly!

**U = Upset (how do they act when you’re upset?)**

He gets a little nervous because he's had such trauma in his life, but he tries to help you through it. When you're upset at the world, or another Avengers, or just the color of the sky, he's right by your side comforting you and trying to figure out the best way to go about things. He has bought you many bags of chocolate and many scoops of ice cream to cheer you up. You two don't fight too often, but he doesn't deal with you being mad at him very well. If you two do get into a fight, he shuts down and just needs time to think, but you two always come back from it better than ever.

**V = Vaunt (what are they proud of? Do they like to show you off?)**

He loves to show you off! With how much he likes hand holding he's practically always got you on his side, and he does not shy away from giving you a kiss or showing any kind of love in public. It's very obvious that you are in love, and there are never second thoughts about that. He's never been happier than having you with him, so he's not going to be subtle.

**W = Warrior (how do they feel about you fighting? Would they fight for you, beside you, etc?)**

Honestly, he doesn't have much of a choice when it comes to fighting. You are an Avenger and have been on the team longer than him, and with him being one as well, he has no room to talk. After the initial awkwardness from the team when you first started dating, you two fight next to each other all the time. You work well together and know how each other think, it just works best. However, if someone says something bad about you, he will stand up for you without a doubt and that person will regret what they said. 

**X = X-Ray (how well are they able to read you?)**

He likes to think he's pretty good at reading you. While you may have trouble knowing all of his emotions, Pietro is good at reading your body language and you don't hide it as well as he does. He has known you for far too long to now know your tells and he's going to do as much as he can to make sure he knows exactly what you're thinking. Which is also why you two work so well together in the field, he can read your actions and react quicker than anyone.

**Y = Yes (how would they propose to you?)**

There are so many different ways Pietro could propose to you, and he would contemplate them for _months_ to find the best one. London? California? Sokovia? Your home state? Finally, he would decide _no_ , and come up with the best way. He can take you on hundreds of dates and adventures around the world, but your time together is what's most important. He sets up a late night picnic-like dinner in the big yard of the Avengers Compound, which Wanda helped him set up with a small table, lantern lights, and flowers, as well as a nice meal that he helped cook. It was your dating anniversary already, so it was nothing out of the normal, but he made it all the more special by proposing that night. You two met as Avengers, live and work at the Compound, and all of your friends are based around it. This was personal to both of you, and it was better than going somewhere that you two had never set foot in. (But of course, he did take you somewhere special to celebrate the following weekend).

**Z = Zen (what makes them feel calm?)**

You. Being with you always calms him down and puts him at ease. He likes to listen to you talk about your day, what new music you discovered, any updates on your hobby, and if you argued with Tony or Cap. Sometimes you try to get him to talk, and he'll indulge for a little bit, but it always goes back to you talking. He loves listening to your voice and hearing you talk about any and everything, and it's the best way to end his day. He lost a lot back in Sokovia, but he's gained a lot from being here with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
